One step back in time
by Sky Venom
Summary: Anybody has some idea what Elijah did between the end of S3 and S4E18? I have, here it is. Why did he left Mystic Falls and where did he went? How did Katherine get involved and how will she end up in a trunk? (That part you can figure out from my other story.) Multi-chapter story, not too long, but I need some support to get to the end ;)
1. When you think you will never look back

**One step back in time**

Elijah

_When you think you will __never look back..._

He simply left Mystic Falls as if nothing particular had happened there. Although, after one day of traveling, he had to admit that leaving was the easiest part - but what's next? He shouldn't jump again for their first cries.

"Who knows?" he sighed silently.

There were moments in his thousand-year-long life when he felt unsure. He had a pretty strong self-control by nature talking either about feedeing or about every single activities of his. Still, it was another moment of insecurity - his plans were off, he had not been able to think further than reuniting his family. His emotions suggested that to be the happiest event of his life, but reality showed something else.

He had planned his future amongst his siblings, but that romantic picture got ruined and he felt himself lost for the first time in centuries.

He stopped in a small town and headed to the local bar. He needed to feed, so he flirted briefly with the bartender girl before he asked for her wrist. The girl was eager to please him, only a little compulsion was necessary to made her silent. She even enjoyed it and sighed: "It's so sexy!" Then, he ordered a drink and another for a sad-looking woman sitting alone. She looked exactly like his dinner tonight.

He smirked when the woman got her drink, he made his intentions obvious for her. She was unwilling at first, but also too lonely to reject a man like him. When she started her drink, he knew he'd won again. The thrill of the hunt was gone. He was always too good to get defeated but times were long lost when he'd got some challenge at least.

He shook his head. It supposed to be Kol and Klaus who hunted just for fun. He always found other pleasures in life than feeding - like hunting for his brother or looking for Katerina. That was what he did before he took thet little outing to Mystic Falls, where everything happened to get solved. He built his life around these chases before - and now, since all were fine, he had nothing.

Sometimes it's so much better just longing for a brighter future... because when you reach all your purposes, for a moment you feel delighted that you did it and you are the best, but next, when you should _enjoy _your dream-came-true life, you simply can't. Because while you've performed so greatly, you have got nothing left to fight for anymore.

He thought it should be a psychological syndrome. He would even give his name for it respectfully.

After finishing the woman, he left the body on the street. Usually, he was not this reckless, but it was only one, and when they find her, they will open a case, they will never find him as a suspect. Not to mention, he gave them something to live.

Maybe he should take the road to New York. He had a running business there. He rarely visited his office but it worked well even without his presence. In the 1950s, he invested in real-estates and his company slowly grown to be one of the biggest rental office in the USA. Later, he bought some hotels as well and a few fancy bars in the biggest cities around the world. Of course, he did it all on one purpose. He innovated his properties to be attractive for Klaus and Katerina. He supposed they would appear in his buildings, so he could track them easily. Klaus might have had many witches to clean his trace but he had nothing to do against his brother's employees, who all knew his face and faithfully reported his presence to Elijah. Elijah was aware of that little body-switching trick too, and knowing his brother, he could also follow him from his bills which mirrored honestly his actions. This way, he kept an eye on him and managed to collect some precious information that might help him in the fight against Klaus when that moment arrives. And to add to his great delight, Klaus seemed to really enjoy his properties.

As of Katerina, it was a totally different story. His attraction was first peaked when he noticed that his most expensive estates were rented but not paid. He ordered his employees to do some research and they did find something - but not the most desired result. He was right about suspecting vampires behind these actions, but it was a _bunch_ of them, Katerina included, not herself alone. Of course, it was a trail, but not that sure that he wished for.

Well, even if his business lost its original purpose, he can still check it. Accidentally he had nothing in or around Mystic Falls, so he can also remain free from _them _until they move again.

Yes, it was far his best option as long as he finds out something else.

-x-x-

Back in New York, Elijah threw himself into his business. It was interesting enough to keep his mind busy, but his reappearance after more than a decade gave a splendid base of rumours, so to stop gossiping, he also needed to be socially active.

He didn't really mind it. New York was designed for him from this point of view: the elite lived here and they kept him in high respect. He only needed a minor compulsion to make them unaware of his ageing differences and keeping the paparazzi away from himself, so he could enjoy all the entertainments offered by his position.

He liked this way of life, he enjoyed it ages ago, but he turned out to love the modern era as well. He never had a moment for thinking about disturbing subjects, this was only the purest pleasure. He had so little occasions to care only about himself during the centuries that he couldn't help enjoying it now. In New York, he didn't have to play the role of the ruthless thousand-year-old vampire nor the eldest sibling of his family. New York adored him just because of _himself_.

What he liked the most was the Broadway. He had never wasted a thought before musicals, but the artists was impressive, especially the actresses. He shortly gained his own box, where he liked to arrive with guests. Females of the New York elite were enthusiastic to keep him company, even if these rendez-vous always ended in blood, still, it was somehow exciting. Sometimes he seduced some backstage dancers to skip the performance and join him. They tasted wonderful and had beautiful bodies. Once, he compelled the director to change the repertoire to his favorite.

Then, on a blood-steamy night, he decided to buy a whole theatre for himself and eventually announced it on public. Next morning, he was ashamed of his behaviour, but since he got a complete and well detailed offer immediately, he chose to get through this crazy idea. He was both surprised and amused that he was the owner by that night.

A couple of days later he was attended to a ball. Everybody was talking about him.

"What a rough player!" Knowing the man, he presumed it was the greatest regard by him.

"How brave to invest in arts!" a virgin-like-but not-really-that woman praised her.

"He seems to extremely like his hobbies... or actresses..." Elijah decided to erase this man acutely.

"He's right, I will follow his path. He is always right" another man told. _Weak-minded humans_ he thought tiredly.

He heard all the comments so let out a loud laugh. Literally every single person was talking about him at the moment. Not the fearful Original, but his human self.

"You shouldn't laugh, you have just made musicals more popular than ever" an elder guy told him.

"I think I can laugh" he expressed his opinion. "I dare you to say it is not hilarious!" he smirked honestly.

The man laughed with him.

"You are so young and careless, you may not understand yet your effect on people. In old days, you'd surely been a king."

"Please do not underestimate me" he said in a teasingly polite way. "I'm older than you must reckon me, but I like the idea of being a king. I think now I miss those old days." He offered a nostalgic smile and earned an inciting hit on his shoulder.

"Old days or not, you need a queen to become really great" he advised him looking away. Elijah followed his gaze to see a young brunette. He only saw her back but she looked familiar. She was listening some guys carefully, but when she moved, he recognised her.

"It sounds like a clever idea. Thanks."

He left the man and approached the group.

"Do not believe anything they rant you, my lady" he adressed her. "They must lie."

"Oh. Thanks for your..." The girl turned and her words remained unsaid as she watched the man behind her. "Elijah?"

"However, you lie better, Katerina. Take my sincerest apologies for interrupting this conversation, it surely was pleasant."

* * *

_**Hey dear reader,**_

_**I'm now wondering if you liked it or not. It's just the first chapter of the story, I think there are parts of the plot which seems obvious, but maybe not. Well, it's kind of a prequel to my other VD fic, The roleplay, and the first piece of a longer series... please feel free to express any opinion if I should really continue as keenly as I began :) Thanks for reading,**_

_**SV**_


	2. When you think you fail to hide

Katherine

_When you think you fail to hide..._

"Elijah? I can't believe you are really here!"

"Please, do not pretend that _you _were unaware of my presence here" he sighed.

"I won't. I have to admit, I believed that you knew I'd be here tonight, but apparently, you didn't." She needed to cut back; she could test Elijah's mood this way.

"Alright, it is my fault, if you wish, dear Katerina." She froze hearing her original name on his almost bored, mocking tone. "So, let me know - what are you doing here?"

"Enjoying some silly chitchat" she shrugged as if she didn't care.

"On a ball where my presence was widely known? You are either feeling yourself safe this way, or you want a deal."

"Or I am this brave - or I don't care anymore whether you want me dead." _Or all of these,_ she thought.

In her opinion - and why was she not be right? - Elijah was the most dangerous person on Earth, more than Klaus. He seemed to have a built-in lying detector and he always prevented betrayals against him. Well, _almost_.

She could only hope that he still had a soft spot for the doppelganger, as he always did. That's why he had not ever reached her for all those years, she was sure, because when he was in rational mode, he needed just the time of a heartbeat before finishing a case. Yeah, she was kind of afraid of him, but she managed to stay indifferent. She had to hold onto the hope that he can't in fact _smell_ bluffing.

"Ah, the old tricks," he smirked, "offering every thinkable option for confusing your opponent."

"Old maybe, but it still works, doesn't it?" she asked and blinked slowly.

"Maybe it does. Maybe I am playing a role to be surprised while being the one who made you come here. Maybe your real intention is what you left unsaid. Maybe... I don't care about _you_ anymore." He offered the last possibility with a smug smile.

Katherine liked it. This Elijah, among these humans was far more scary than the vampire - he achieved their commitment without compulsion, only by his personality -, but he was also easy enough to be into her games.

"I'd be sad to hear that."

"Please, do not take it as an offense, Katerina." Well, he was too much into the game. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "I will not ever forget you"

"That's what I feared..." she groaned.

An awkward moment of silence followed her confession, but he was seemingly pleased with the situation. Katherine, however needed some distance, so she stepped back unwillingly and lowered her gaze for a moment.

"Oh, dearest Katerina, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" he told in a low voice, being obviously sarcastic.

"No problem, you didn't mean it, it just happened..." She smiled at him sending a _you can't be serious_ message with it. "Is that how you calm your conscience every day? that things just happen?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, maybe you are right" she continued ignoring his words. "There are things that just happen because they are meant to be happened" she finished looking deeply in his eyes. Flirting with him was a reckless movement forward, but she had to take this risk. She needed to know if Elijah could still see her as he did back then, five hundred years ago, because if he could, that caused a change of plan which she would welcome joyfully. Seducing him was far easier than negotiating with him. She was more tired of this centuries long hide and seek than she feared him and he seemed at ease here.

"I think you are hinting at something" he said.

_Yeah, always; I've learnt from you, _she thought, but his face had changed to his serious self. She needed to be careful, or she should walk away. The first was harder - she chose the latter.

"Maybe" she gestured goodbye. This was not the night when she'd win, she had even a long way to go before he believes her words and not consider every single sound of hers suspicious.

-x-x-

A few hours later, she was already preparing herself to the morning.

She rented an expensive apartment on 5th avenue, by chance from Elijah's. She knew in the very first moment that he was behind it, and she liked it, because it was designed for highly demanding people, like her - or the Originals. Beautiful apartments, never getting caught - she had a golden life, but she had never got a clue why would he invest in such a thing. Still, being involved in human business was so much _Elijah._ She also loved the name of the company, it was telling: **_EM Rental_**_. _Everyone thought it to be Elite Mansions as the advertisements suggested, but for her, it was always simply **E**lijah **M**ikaelson.

She needed to hurry. She had a meeting, too bad (or rather good) that her partner hadn't known it yet. She wanted a surprise. She entered the fancy skyscraper, and looked for the wished office. Of course, he needed the highest floors. She rolled her eyes. She could've run up in vamp speed, but she also wanted to make some brand new friends in the building, so she had to accept the small, boring and slow elevator.

She had to get through three secretaries before she found herself knocking on Elijah's door. She got no answer, but meant nothing unless she cared about his wishes. He had to be there - it was already work time. She pushed the door open.

"Hi, Elijah, sorry for disturbing you!"

"I did not answer your knocks for a reason, Katerina. I'm glad that it didn't bother you and you let yourself in, but I was... happier alone."

"Don't be rude, I wanted to talk to you."

"Is it about business?" he asked, but since she hesitated, he continued: "If so, I regret to inform you of not being on my protection list, that means you must wait until I am free."

"And when will you be?" she asked, hoping the answer would not be _Never._

"You should take a number or make an appointment."

"Um, you can't give me one?"

"I can't. I don't bother myself about how the basics of burocracy work, I am only enjoying the consequences." He smirked, but just for an instant. "I don't understand you, Katerina. I wanted to believe that our late night encounter yesterday was a sorrowful coincidence, but you make me feel that you planned it."

She sighed and made her most angelic face.

"I've heard that you're back in New York."

"I didn't make it a secret."

"I am renting a flat of yours" she announced.

"And this is not even the first time" he waved, "moreover, I sense that you are not here to pay your debts. I'm willing to give you ten of my precious minutes; please, enlighten me," he answered. Katherine liked his attitude: he gestured and behaved like a boss or someone superior even when he stood or sat opposite a supposed enemy. She felt, it was the last moment when she could decide which way she choose, and after the next step, there will no way to back off. Negotiations with a man like him would not be easy: he is demanding, he will make her confess every dirty details and fulfil all the dirty jobs. _No way..._

"It's simply... kind of personal, you know."

"Personal?"

"Yep, your hearing is perfect after a thousand years of use. What a medical miracle!"

"Of course" he agreed on her silly comment patiently. "What do you exactly mean as 'personal' between us?"

She swallowed - it was the hardest part. Yes, she fancied him, she could even imagine him on her side, but they had a notable history, far from nice - so why?

"I thought you know the meaning the word 'personal'" she teased him. "By the way, I thought we should hang out together some times. I think we don't have to be enemies for the eternity, a dinner would be OK for the first time," she spluttered.

"It sounds as a peace-offering" he observed smiling. Well, it sounded somehow funny even for Katherine.

"I am asking, OK? I took a step towards you, now it's up to you if you accept it or you keep on hunting me."

"Dear, dear Katerina, you never ask," he stated and laughed, but his eyes sparkled curiously. "Although, I will take the advantage of this. You asked for a dinner, you get it..." He glimpsed on his calendar, "tomorrow at six o'clock. I go to your current apartment. Be elegant."

She waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"That's all? Do you even know where I live?"

"That's all you have to know for now, and I got your address by this morning. Do not worry, I keep my words and I won't be late."

She wanted to answer, but the door behind her opened and an employee accompanied her out.

-x-x-

All she hoped for getting from Elijah was a date. That happens once, and there, she can convince him about anything. She thought she would never get anything more and she would have to fight hard for even this one single but desired date. Still, she prepared herself (clothes, make-up, gestures, smile), as if this would be that most important dinner of her life, because following her logic, if she act like being on a date, he would be forced to act similarly.

When she opened her door exactly at six, he pushed a bouquet of daffodils into her hand.

"Oh, thanks, these are my favorites!" she said emotionally.

"You're welcome." And she knew he remembered how she always admired the ocean of daffodils in the park of that fateful castle on her last days as a human.

After this rendezvous-like entering, he helped her coat on her shoulders, then, opened and closed the door of his car for her.

By the time they sat down in a romantic corner of the fancy restaurant, she had no more doubt that she was definitely on a date. It was thrilling, more than she felt it scary. Actually, it was the man whom she was hiding since ages, but this fact meant nothing at this moment. After ordering their meals, she turned to Elijah.

"Thanks for this night, Elijah!"

"It's just the beginning."

"I know, but still, thanks. I'm enjoying myself more than ever I remember." She waited for a reaction, and he was staring at her, his eyes drinking her beauty. "I don't know if it's the freedom, or it's you, because no man ever handled me a woman like you do tonight."

After her confession, she was too embarrassed to hold his gaze.

Maybe that's why she didn't see that calculating look which appeared for a second in his eyes. She should have known better, but she became lost from now.

* * *

_**Hey you all, who got this far,**_

_**I want to thank you for reading, it means much to me. One thing, that means more, is/are reviews, for which I can't be more thankful after the first chapter.**_

_**About the next chapter: tomorrow... errr, in some hours, I travel to Olomouc, in Czech Rep., to visit some of my friends who study there this semester. They say, czech beers are pretty good, I hope they will also give me inspiration. The point is, that I don't know yet how much I can work on the story and when next chapter arrives, but it**_** will _arrive. Maybe you can help me if you are interested in what happened on this date, or I can simply continue the storyline as planned._**

**_Anyway, ignore me, it's the story that matters ;)_**

**_SV_**


	3. past will laugh into your face

Elijah

_...past will laugh into your face..._

"Thank you, Elijah," Katerina opened the conversation. "This place is beautiful!"

Elijah was delighted: her voice was not exactly calm, a bit touched instead. He smiled at her kindly.

"Beautiful is the least of what you deserve."

"I thought death is what I deserve by you" she told ironically. Thus, she was aware of the danger he meant for her but she ignored it. Good to know.

"I can confirm you'd get a beautiful death, if we are there, but not now. I am quite interested in why are you in the city where I live after five hundreds years of hiding from me."

"As I already told you, I wanted to meet you."

"It is weird, you know. Do you actually _need_ anything from me?"

"I... don't know how to say." Her voice trembled and he wondered whether it was a planned effect or her feelings managed to touch the solid surface which she let others to see. "I don't know how much I can trust you."

"You still came to me" he said and touched her hand. "Either you trust me because you know me, or you were so desperate that you had no other way out of trouble."

"I am no trouble anymore, I promise! I am just tired of running and you are the only solution. I want peace."

"I will consider your request." His brain was racing to search any suspicious movement by her, but he found nothing. Could it be possible? Did she change? Or did she only learn to be careful with her words? "Let's talk about easier subjects. Do you enjoy my apartment?"

"Yes, it's lovely" she answered pulling up her eyebrows.

"Why did you choose this one?"

"This was the most expensive one" she chuckled.

"So you don't care where you live until it is the most expensive one? I'm hurt. I had several decorators to make my supply the most attractive, and you only care about the price?"

She laughed.

"Yes, because it's funny in some ways. You can't understand it, but it's something about having no money, just power, and being on the run. But I like it, anyway."

"I am glad to hear that." _She won't be unhappy if I drop her after tonight,_ he thought, but he may keep her around, it was still undecided.

"Yeah, Mr Ego. You know you always had a perfect taste, but you always want to hear that again and again."

He smirked. "So tell me, are you a mistake by me or do you really fit in my perfect taste?"

"It's up to you," she said. Elijah watched carefully, but there was still no sign of her hidden intentions. She was smiling sweetly, her posture was elegant, she was beautiful and self-confident, though a bit excited. This last one could have been a thing but it appeared on her after he began courting her around. It was definitely caused by him as a man, not by fear. Can she really be honest? He wished.

In New York, girls were all the same. They couldn't accept his ways of hunting them, they wanted to make the rules and do everything fast. So, he enjoyed what they offered, but Katerina... she never gave herself away. He wanted her for this attitude.

-x-x-

His phone buzzed in the middle of the directory meeting. He hoped it would not be another meaningless text from Rebekah which he already got three times this day. During the first days of his journey, he read them all loyally, but he never answered, and they were all the same. Rebekah needed someone, anyone, not exactly him. He thought it's hight time she find another person talk to and text to.

"Sorry!" he smiled and looked at his phone. He allowed himself to do it because he was the boss and sometimes his colleagues did the same without asking his permission.

_"Luv last nite, meet U 2nite, OK? xoxo, Kat"_

Elijah had some trouble when he tried to translate this message to human language, but of course, he did it.

_"Luv the idea, c U at _6" He wrote back. As if his business partners knew what he was doing... he switched the tone of his mobile off. It proved to be a right choice since in a few minutes, Katerina answered. He put his lighting phone into his lap and checked the message.

_"Where? Ps: luv Ur language :P"_

He chuckled: he tried to be ironical using this style, but with Katerina, he could never count on a standard behaviour. She was a complete adventure.

_"come 2 my office. Ps: thx lol"_

He felt a bit ashamed. He should not leave such compromising messages in his phone, but it was also kind of fun.

_"c u then!_ _luv u,__ K"_ she sent. He smiled to himself. His partners were busy to argue about some awfully unnecessary investment. He was bored since the beginning of the meeting. He yawned, then cancelled the meeting; it was five forty and he needed to prepare to see Katerina.

"But what about, I quote you, inevitably making a decision today?" someone asked him. He really said something like that...

"Then I decide no." He answered, because he can decide now, but he can change it any time. He pays them enough to shut their mouths.

-x-x-

They were walking in the Central Park. Katerina wanted an ice cream, so he bought her one. He liked the way she was licking it, it was kind of erotic. She must have been aware of this, since she shot some side glances toward him. He didn't want to show her that he was impressed, but he was. She was wearing casual clothes today, but she was radiant, her eyes were sparkling.

"I cancelled a meeting for you" he told.

"Should I be sorry?" she asked playfully.

"It was boring" he admitted.

"Then I'm not."

"Would you be if I said so?"

"No" she shrugged, "but I'd say what you want to hear."

"Do you wish to please me?" he asked leaning closer. Those side glances and the ice cream were clearly sending him a message which finally confirmed his suspicions. Or, maybe not. When they first met, she was almost innocent and so young, God! Maybe now it became an adult relationship. He wanted his trustless senses to get sleepy.

When they got home to Katerina's, he draw up an idea. He tried to lengthen their story, waiting for his instincts may be completely asleep. For that, he needed to get more into the game and maybe act cold-blooded.

"What do you think about a theatre night?"

"I've heard you bought one for yourself. Brave boy!" she commented.

"Yeah, it was the breaking news that day. So, are you interested?"

"Of course!" she nodded.

Their took their seats in his own box. It was not the best place to watch the performance, but they could see well enough, and more importantly, it was in the dark, so they would do anything they wanted.

Katerina was more seductive than last night. Her purpose was obvious, but he ignored it. He felt this time like she was the hunter and he was the prey, and he preferred it the other way. He won't be easy to catch.

"Hi Mister, do you need some drink for tonight?" A girl entered to his box. She was his favourite waitress, and "accidentally" he always got her to serve him.

"Only the usual" he ordered, "you must know my favourite, don't you?" Katerina coughed to be noticed. "Oh, and a champagne à la Original for the lady" he added.

"Thanks, I thought you forgot me." Her voice sounded hurt. Or annoyed? He needed his head to be clear to discern these nuances.

"Don't be sarcastical" he turned to her and eyed her up and down. "I promised I would never forget you."

"I took it as a threat not as a compliment."

"It is both, if you like, but if you prefer me to threaten you, let's see, what I can do about it..." he whispered into her ear. "I may call my siblings to join us if you are not satisfied with my company." His tone went cold, and waited for her reaction. Is she scared about them? She seemed not.

"It's weak" she grimaced moping. "But I have ideas how can we make your company more... satisfying?" She was up to touch his chin and steal a kiss, but fortunately the door behind them opened again. He was afraid if they didn't get disturbed, he would have taken what is freely offered.

"Mister, your drinks," the waitress announced. He took the champagne and put into Katerina's hand, then, took his glass.

"Cheers!" he said. Katerina tasted her cocktail.

"Is there blood in this?" she asked surprised.

"A la Original" he explained. "I put it on the menu, but the idea is from my mother, you should have heard about it."

"I did. What's yours? Is that also some vampire-mix?"

"No," he smirked, "I don't like mixing, but I love it parallel." He reached to pull a dancer to his lap. "This is my favourite girl here. Her blood is like heaven!"

His vocabulary was really wide, but he couldn't find a word to describe the face Katerina showed when she found out, she would not be the only female with him that night. She was so dumbfounded that he couldn't help laughing at her even if it hurt her.

"I thought you want to spend the night with me" she complained half an hour later. Until that, Elijah was enjoying the blood and the company of the dancer girl, who tried to please him in every possible way. He let her do some little things, but didn't take the risk angering Katerina so much that she attempt a murder.

"I offered you a theatre night" he corrected.

"You seem to enjoy it without me."

"I do. What do you think I did during the last weeks?" he asked arrogantly. If Katerina was really interested in _him,_ the man, without any ulterior motive, she should swallow it and adapt his vampire life being one herself, too.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not bothering."

"You're not" he reassured her.

"So I could either leave."

"Or you can enjoy the night" he suggested. "Let's pick up a boy; show me which one you want and you get a free delivery to here."

"What noble of you!"

He wasn't paying attention the moment she left.

-x-x-

Next morning, he rang in her apartment before going to work. She made him wait, but he needed to speak to her, it was part of the game. Last night, his only purpose was to prove her he's the dominant and she won't influence him in any way.

"What?" she asked him when she opened the door ajar.

"Good morning, Katerina. Will you not invite me in?"

"No, I'm hiding a body which I tortured to enjoy myself last night after you dropped me for a dancer, and I don't want your innocent soul to see something this cruel. Oh, sorry, you've done worse, but you still won't come in" she attacked him.

"I came for apologising to you" he said.

"Don't. I don't care. It seems you changed and you prefer having playthings instead of company." She looked sad.

"I like playthings," he admitted, "I always did in a way."

"But I won't be one."

"What about being the only one?" he asked. She gasped, and her face turned from hurt to surprised.

"Are you serious? Elijah Mikaelson to have me as his _only_ plaything? What a respect."

"Let me know if you have an answer" he told as if he was in a hurry.

"Wait. You can pay me a lunch as a compensation. At least in a restaurant, you'll have nothing to distract you."

"Well, then, twelve in down there, in this corner? _Marco's_ is a pretty good restaurant."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Don't be surprised when I ask the waitress to help me feed" he teased her.

-x-x-

He was waiting in the restaurant for half an hour already and he started to feel screwed. Katerina was nowhere to be seen. He tried to reach her n phone the second time by now, but it was off, so he left her a message.

"Have a nice day, Katerina, but without me. If you wished to be late, you should've informed me about if you really want anything, but you know I accept no excuse later. So, please, do not expect me to adjust my days to your likes."

Katerina didn't recall him, nor did she check in until the evening. By her chance, he was still in the office, when she stepped in angrily. He smiled to himself.

"What is it?" She waved a piece of paper. "Demand note? Seriously?"

"Yes, exactly. I bothered myself with collecting all your debts. I think you owe me a pretty large amount of money. I'm not sure if you ever had this much altogether" he said calmly. Maybe she thought it was a joke, but it was the least she deserved after letting him down at noon.

"You cannot evict me!" she screamed.

"Of course I can. You are living in my estate. I know you will try to escape, but at least that way you won't cause me more loss," he explained. "I will get free my life from you for a while."

"What? You want to get rid of me?" She seemed really scared. But why? He wanted to understand her.

"Yes" he answered. He offered her freedom this way, so this would not be a real revenge as she gets what she wanted._ If, it is, what she really wants, _ he thought. And it was also a good solution for him as she was the last person who connected him to his vampire life.

"I can't believe it. You are punishing me for giving back your treatment toward me?"

He wanted to enlighten her that she deserved it and she was the one who needed him, so she should be adaptive, but she kept on speaking.

"I know what is your goal. You are on the run. But I think you need some catching up from Mystic Falls."

* * *

**Hey, Dearests, I'm back, finally. Olomouc & beers were fine, but I needed som rest after that. Anyway, the chapter is good enough to your likes. Let me know which is your favourite scene!**

**Bye and thanks for reading ;)**

**SV**


	4. and try the easiest way of defense

Katherine

_...and try the easiest way of defense..._

She couldn't believe it. After she made that ominous suggestion, she saw she touched a painful point. She smirked and began the tale, but before finishing a whole sentence, he got her out of the entire building.

He literally threw her out.

She was reading the demand. She got seven days to be out of her debts, and it seemed Elijah stuck to it. She should've swallowed all his crap and gone to that stupid lunch. She believed that a bit of infliction is alright in their current relationship, but apparently Elijah needed his greatness to be verified more than ever. She really screwed it up and she had to fix it one way or another.

-x-x-

Since Elijah consistently ignored her calls, she had no other choice than to pay another personal visit in his office. This time she didn't care if he shook her off; if not, she can talk to him, but if that's the - very likely - case, she'll hint some gossips about them.

Her appearance was perfect when she arrived at the company. She walked along the corridors conspicuously and smiled to everyone. She didn't pay any attention to the secretaries, and when the last one tried to stop her, she smiled at her:

"I don't need an appointment, it's personal and I'll be fast. He knows that I'm coming." It was a big fat lie, but also emergency.

She entered to him and found him totally lost in a book.

"Hi, I wanted to talk to you" she greeted him.

"Sorry, it's a bad timing, I'm busy" he answered without looking up.

"I see. I think you should reconsider my eviction."

"I don't think so, I took account of every point of view and it is the best possible decision."

"I need more time to pay them" she argued. He shook his head. "Or I can also redeem another way..." She smirked and took off her bra. She threw it to the farthest corner of the room.

"No way" he said standing close to her in a moment. He grabbed her arm and pushed her out of the room, but she reached her goal. She walked outside and smirked to everyone insinuatingly. She heard their whispered guessing after she left. They all noticed the changes in her clothing. They called her the slut of the boss and it was _exactly_ what she wanted.

-x-x-

Next day, she brought him breakfast. She wanted to be busy early, to plan and prepare her next steps.

"Hello! Hi! Have a nice day!" she said all the way to the employees. "Good morning!" she said to the last secretary girl. "Is he here? I brought him some surprise!"

The girl stared at her disgusted, but she nodded and let her go. '_Let's just lick the ass of the boss' bitch, but don't wait her to push your career!'_ she thought.

As of Elijah's reaction, she was sure he'd not be pleased with her regular visits. In fact, he seemed angry at her.

"What are you doing here again?!"

"I'm trying to make up for my mistake" she explained, but his gestures didn't change.

"I will forbid you to enter the building. I won't tolerate your behaviour further." She didn't take his promise serious.

"Your choice. Bon appetite!" She put the paper bag on his table, then left. She expected if everyone thought they had a thing, he would once get tired of resisting. She just had to keep on acting like this. She still had the other way: she could tell him about her... business and make a deal.

When she got home, she found another demand in the mailbox. She tore it to pieces.

That meant she didn't have enough time... so she had to reevaluate her state.

-x-x-

_Earlier_

Hiding was not exactly a bad thing to do if you do it well and you have the eternity. Katherine didn't really mind it, because she had fun and the constant danger made everything more exciting. She had already accepted this being her lifestyle long time ago, this was what she won on the lottery, but when she heard about a new option, she had to try.

She always followed where Klaus lived and what he did. She knew he stayed at Mystic Falls now, she heard he almost died - that was the crucial moment when she felt freedom for a short time (and she liked it). However, she sensed it was only temporary, and after Klaus got resurrected and Elena became a vampire, she took the road to New Orleans. She wanted Klaus' death to be final, and where else could she find the solution than in the city he founded and since then he cared about the most?

She tracked down every place he put his feet in. She gained some useful information but there was no real breakthrough.

She was observing people in a McDonald's when she heard that name. Klaus. A girl was speaking on her phone. She smelled as a werewolf.

Katherine waited until she put her phone into her pocket and she stepped next to her.

"Hello she-wolf, I think we may have something in common."

"What?" She tried to leave, but Katherine was a bit faster, so she caught her. She was lucky, and the werewolf girl was sitting in her hotel room unarmed soon enough.

"I know who you are" she said.

"Me too, I know who I am, so what about you?"

"It's none of your business."

"Of course it is since I heard you are trying to knock out Klaus, who is accidentally my life-time enemy."

The girl laughed at her. She was outraged.

"I know, and still you are on the run after hundreds of years. Unlike me."

"I suppose you have something against him."

"I don't really care about him."

"So, what is it?" She became more and more impatient, and since the girl only smiled at her as an answer, she needed harder methods. "Now, chirp me, little she-wolf what you can do against him, or else, I will rip you precious heart out of your pretty chest!"

The girl hardly dared to breathe after she felt her heart in Katherine's hand.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "I tell you what you need to hear!"

"It's not enough" she bargained. "I want you to tell me everything I need to _or _I want to hear!"

It was a fast agreement. Hayley told her about their plans. During her tale, Katherine became grateful to Damon for crossing her plans the night of the ritual, but if he didn't screw it up that time, she could now... Well, the most important thing is that she had now Tyler Lockwood as an antagonist of Klaus, and this way she had an ally. She felt there are darker intentions behind this whole plan than the she-wolf presented, but she seemed to know only the surface.

Though, it was enough for her. She didn't care about Silas and the dead, it was like the script of a bad zombie movie. The only important thing was the cure. She could buy her freedom with it, or maybe she can kill Klaus with it without deathly consequences for her. She needed to do more research.

And she needed a strong and loyal ally, because Tyler Lockwood was not enough and he wasn't even hers.

-x-x-

She tried to call him several times, but she got no answer. She was bored and helpless, because when she wanted to visit him, they didn't let her in the building. She decided to wait at home and make a list about her possibilities, or anything... She was about to go on a party - her last party in the city. She jumped surprised when her bell rang. She was more than surprised, when she saw Elijah outside.

"Hi, what brings you here, Elijah?" she smiled.

"Katerina; I thought I pay you a visit only because you were trying to reach me all day long. What had such a high importance?"

She invited him in and offered some drink. He accepted, so she chose she won't let him go until she told him everything. Her plan became full and perfect in a moment.

"I need you to know about something. There's a way to kill Klaus."

"I know."

"Really?"

"Of course. There must be a way to hold the balance of the nature."

So, he didn't know what it is; it was a relief.

"I can tell you everything. Listen to me..."

"Why should I listen? I don't care about them anymore. They are old enough to let go of their hands."

"Maybe..." She wanted to believe that he cared under the surface. "So, listen..."

She told him everything he needed to know about her plans, and to make it more credible, she added some details.

"And it turns out I was right again. That is what I sensed around you, you are planning..."

"Sorry."

"What makes you think that I won't lead him to you?" he asked.

"You won't. Don't think I wasn't sure about this."

He nodded. He seemed thoughtful and serious.

"That is the... what do you want now? Did you come to me for support or for entertainment or what?"

"What do you offer?" she asked. She was really curious.

"Entertainment. I don't wish to be involved again." He was still serious and... _sad_. "Please, tell me, Katerina, is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then I think you should go after your case. Thank you for your honesty." He stood up and left on vampire speed which he used rarely. He didn't even asked how she'd like to use the cure or if she really want to kill his brother.

-x-x-

A few hours later, her apartment was empty, and she was wandering around the streets of New Orleans, her phone hanging on her ear.

"Hayley, please, leave your crappy stuffs and call me." She left her an angry message. It seemed that day everyone chose to ignore her. She went back to her hotel and looked for her files about Klaus. She had so many items and she needed to order them. First pack was about the cure. Next was about Mystic Falls, another for his New Orleans-life, one for low-importance things, and the last one was for what she could use against him besides the cure.

She was reading and thumbing them for hours when she finally got the so-awaited call from Hayley.

"Hi vampire, what do you want?"

"I need a report about how the project is."

"Which project, yours or mine?"

"Both."

"Mine is almost done. Maybe tomorrow, we'll break the last bond. If it's done, I'll be out."

"Perfect. And mine? What am I missing?"

"While bitching around somewhere?"

"I was working, sweetie, so shut up and speak only important things." She didn't want her to know what she tried. It proved to be _far _from business, but still worth the time. "So?"

"What do you want to hear?They won't get there until Jeremy Gilbert completes the mark, but he's not willing to kill that much. Klaus is helping because he also wants the cure for Elena, but his help is not much welcomed. Maybe you should offer yourself to them, if he kills you, things gonna happen faster."

"Thanks for the constructive idea, but go on."

"That's all. You wait, or make him kill."

She hung up angrily. Gilberts were idiots, one more than another.

She should go back to Mystic Falls to fix everything.

* * *

_**Hi everyone, thanks for reading! I think the next update will be a bit faster ;)**_

_**SV**_


	5. you can embrace it as a lover

Elijah

_...you can embrace it as a lover..._

Katerina was gone.

The news hit him hard on the face. She escaped. She wanted nothing of him only his help. He got betrayed again by her.

No.

It was not her fault this time. He was the one who wanted to play so he had to let her play too. Then, she had to leave, to go on her way which she abandoned for him for a while. She was mostly honest this time, she gave him a choice and he was the one who said no and set her free. He should be grateful for the time they spent together.

He should concentrate on work. But he couldn't.

It came into his mind calling her, but he ruled out the idea. He had no right to distract her - still, if she'd left him a sign to follow her... he would follow.

He asked for two men to help him go through Katerina's apartment for any message. He compelled them since he didn't want his commitment toward her to turn out. He watched the lonely rooms. They were painfully lifeless and empty, they looked like no one had ever lived here. Katerina was so good at covering up her track, she left no sign of her presence. She was so alive and here was nothing else than... well, perfectly nothing.

He went home. Maybe he tries a new way of grieving the loss: drinking. He heard alcohol helped to forget, but he always found it rude and for weak people. Although, he never tried how much should _he_ drink to reach that state. He was not the man he had been before, he thought bitterly.

He had to change his plans when he found a letter waiting for him in his living room. A short note, but it was what he was looking for:

'_I left NY for a city which foundation I witnessed. I'd challenge you to catch me if you can, instead I say catch me once when you want, I'm not running from you anymore. I know you'll find me. Bye, K'_

It sounded a bit mysteriously, she could see may cities to be founded. Though, his logic whispered it's written to be obvious for him and only hum, so he would figure out... Katerina was at Mystic Falls for example, but it's only a small town. He guessed it must've been significant in their history once, and he remembered the good old days when they were still together with his family... They did crazy things and had a great effect on history, mostly Klaus in recent times.

He rose cities from nothing, and the one he was the most proud of... Katerina always kept her eyes on them so she surely witnessed that particular one. He can travel there to check his assumption. The game with her was not over, she was the best possible partner; and the thrill of the hunt went higher than ever. He smiled viciously; it was not easy to get out of his vision.

-x-x-

New Orleans was higher and louder than the last time he had been to there.

He found the most luxurious hotel easily and showed Katerina's picture to the receptionist. She recognised her immediately and gave him an entry card to her room. Her suite was elegant, gorgeous and although she wasn't there, her lively existence filled the air.

He remained silent when she approached the room.

"Oh my God, Elijah, you freak me out!" she screamed when she noticed him smiling on her bed.

"I thought you missed me."

"What 're you doin' 'ere?" she spluttered.

"I followed you."

"You're faster than I thought" she said hesitantly. "Did you take a room here?"

"I decided taking your room since it's their best" he answered.

"But that's me who lives here..."

"Is there any problem? You can move out if you wish" he teased her.

She thanked the offer but rejected it straight away.

"So... are you going to help me?" she asked.

"No, only entertaining you" he stated. She didn't seem to be content with his answer, but he didn't care. She was who gave him the choice. "I was honest about not bothering myself with my brother anymore. Like you, I want to be free, like you do, only I bear him for twice the time than you do."

"I'm doing some business here."

"I suppose you'll have some spare time which I can make use" he smirked. She laughed as if she'd say 'it's unbelievable'. He felt the same.

-x-x-

Katerina was not that busy as she stated. In fact the only work she did was talking on her phone many times a day, but aside from that, she did nothing important in his opinion. He remained discreet and never spied on her conversations, but other times, she prefered going out to town and he loved accompanying her. Still, Katerina acted as if she was working all day long.

"Yeah, I see, you and your phone seem to be inseparable" he commented once.

"I am an important person" she laughed.

"I'm hurt. I'm feeling useless, like a housewife, without housework."

"You are definitely not a housewife" she said flirting, putting her finger under his chin. "More like a..."

"I don't want to know" he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer. "I want to feel it" he said looking deeply in her eyes. She smiled nervously.

"Then do for it."

"I'd pleasantly do for it" he leaned to her ear. "Only you have to deserve it first." He saw her desire grew. "Or, you can also ask if you wish something" he suggested cruelly.

"You told me recently that I never ask" she replied.

"I know, I want to make you ask."

Katerina's sight flashed for a moment. She was up to ask, but he didn't want it yet. He shortly touched her hip, then, stepped away.

"I go for a nostalgic walk. Wold you like to come with me?" he offered. He needed to teach her wait, her greatest weakness was that she completely lacked the virtue of patience. Well, he found it was not a real weakness since it made them fun...

-x-x-

Their walk turned out to be shorter than he planned. They visited the oldest part of the city. He showed her the places where they lived and told her stories of those good old times... but she didn't listen. It seemed she already knew all these stories, because when he began one, she always interrupted and finished it.

"How shall we have a conversation when you know everything I'm going to say?" he asked her.

"I know you, Elijah."

"Then why are we talking about me? I'd be glad to hear your stories" he suggested.

"They are boring" she shrugged. "All of them are the same... partying, drinking and spying on you, so most of them are the same as yours." Her voice was uninterested, but he knew this face. She didn't want to talk. That side-glance betrayed her, and he liked it. He wanted her to say her desires out loud, but her personality would never let her admit any of them. It was the real challenge, to force her open up.

Still... the sparkling in her eyes... he was on the edge of losing his famous balance. This woman made him crazy and slightly reckless five hundreds years ago - and she did not lose this effect on him.

He was contemplating kissing her on the street, where anyone can see them...

...and his phone rang. It helped him become sober again, but he was angry. It broke the magic of the moment before taking what he had been waiting for so long.

It was Kol.

Of course. Always his perfect timing. He was capable of bothering no matter who, no matter when, now even without his physical presence.

Elijah ignored the call.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "may I ask what are you planning for the rest of the day?"

"I have no plans yet."

"What about your business? You are off of your phone since the evening." He had to admit to himself that he was really interested. His life became easier, but he needed more to fully engage his mind. He still didn't want to participate in it, but hearing and thinking about the happenings would be nice - also watching how it comes to an end.

"I am waiting. They must take the next step before I can act. So, now I have time for some... entertainment" she winked. "Can I get a picture of me?" She pointed to a drawer.

_'I want it for myself' _ he thought, but he couldn't let her know it.

She sat patiently like a statue for an hour, while the drawer was working. He watched the drawer: he caught something in her. He found and visualised on the paper the real Katerina: the lonely girl who was too strong to give up. Elijah himself only saw the result - but the guy seemed to notice all the details of her history.

Did she know it? That she would appear on the paper so vulnerable, so human... Meanwhile, if someone looked on the picture, it was clear that she was something supernatural.

He watched her for a while. She smiled at him shyly, she didn't want to ruin her posture, but he was observing every part of her. He wanted to see with his own eyes what the drawer saw, but he couldn't. He only saw the solid surface, what Katerina wanted to show.

He always admired artists, because they saw more than the others. Now, he was jealous of him for seeing what he himself wanted to see...

When the drawer finished, Katerina was so joyful. She was looking at the picture for long minutes.

"I love it! You are the best!" she said to the guy, then she turned to Elijah. "I knew he was the best here. I felt it! I think, I will keep an eye on him!" She was cheerful and delighted. "I can imagine this hanging in my bedroom. I should find the best place for it!" She caught a glimpse by him and got embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm rambling, but... you know, that's the real me. I can be enthusiastic sometimes" she excused.

"And once you are, you are far too much" he mocked her. She laughed.

"I think we should go home now" she told and hooked on him. Elijah was surprised, but wrapped her in his arm and pulled her closer.

"No way, we are still early in the evening, you promised to spend your free time with me" he protested.

"Yes, I do" she answered. "I've made up some plans for tonight, but I want to _ask _something. Are you interested?"

* * *

_**Hi everybody, I know I promised it comes sooner, but forgive me. Anyway, reviews motivate me to be faster, feel free to express if you wait the new chapter (or not), what did you like or did not like in this. Are you interested what happens next? ;)**_

_**SV**_


	6. you feel being one step ahead

Katherine

_...you feel being one step ahead..._

She led him to their room, hand in hand. His palm was cold and soothing, still, she wasn't calm at all. She enjoyed the light afternoon with him, but things turned hot while she was posing for that picture. She felt his eyes on herself during _all _that time. However, she dared to glance back only once, but meeting his gaze was so intense that she couldn't hold it for long. His eyes seemed dark from lust. She liked him the way he was, his always cool and balanced personality, and watching that she pushed him through a line without direct effort was overwhelming. Yes, this day she only wanted entertainment, nothing more, still it proved to be how she finally managed to seduce him. She tried to ignore his presence and show her best face toward the drawer, but it was simply impossible not to feel him once she looked at him. His gaze saw through all parts of her body, making every single bones and flesh of hers burn. She remembered the only time she felt something similar - she was human back then, a young girl only starting to grow up. She fell in love, she committed a mistake which haunted her for all her life. She gave birth to a child of that man, but the man had already left and had never been seen again. As she had not fallen in love, but now... it was a something-like feeling.

She didn't want it. She didn't need love only to make her life more complicated. The only thing she wanted was to have some fun.

Still, it was Elijah. After five hundred years of misery, she felt some lights - not at the end of the tunnel, but a small spot shining from the safe consistence of Elijah.

She tried to think about the drawing made, but this led to him again. He could watch the whole process how it was built up becoming her, and he could also compare it to the reality. Did it please him what he saw?

Surely.

His gaze was falling on her heavier and heavier. She needed all of her self-control not to jump up and run away - or to kiss him. She felt herself arousing, her body ached for his touch. His eyes caressed her, but she wished were they be his hands.

When the drawer finished, she felt like an energy bomb just before exploding. She tried to make them believe it's only her enthusiasm for the picture, but she barely saw it. She didn't care, she didn't want to look at herself, she wanted Elijah to look at her.

And he did.

She wanted to go home with him immediately. It was high time to close the unfinished storylines between them.

She hoped she wouldn't have to say out loud what she wanted, but he acted like he didn't understand her. It was maddening, but also thrilling.

"Huh, it was a fast way home, Katerina. What can be so important?" he teased her.

"Do not pretend you don't have at least the faintest idea, please."

She filled a glass of wine for herself and offered another one to Elijah. He took it and watched her, smiling as if he knew everything, but wouldn't make things easier for her. She was sipping her wine slowly, tasting every sup while also tasting the words she planned to pronounce.

He sat down and turned his gaze on his glass.

"It's a quality wine" he said.

"It's from Spain" she added.

"You know, if I would be an expert, I could bore you with a little speech how it is a great vintage. It smells spicy, a bit like cinnamon, and you can taste the flavour of these spices lightly along with reseda, but it's only because of the fermentation process, since it was made of pure grape, collected..."

"Stop. I killed the winemaker for telling me these things. I wanted to drink not listening his crappy lies" she interrupted. He laughed.

"You are right, I'm joking."

"I know, but it's irritating."

"Really? I don't think" he kept up the conversation just to avoid the scary awkward silence. He must have seen that Katherine had something completely different in her mind.

"I want you" she said abruptly. Her mind was screaming it since minutes and it just... came out. She saw his smirk and felt beaten.

"No, you only want something from me" he argued. She didn't get it. Wasn't that what he wanted to hear? She asked _him_.

"I want everything of you" she confessed. "Please."

He stood up and slowly walked toward her. Didn't he feel it, too? She was almost trembling, but now his gaze was not the same than before. Her instincts screamed he carried danger, but she couldn't move like she would be hipnotised. She forgot everything but him.

"Don't you think it is too big of a question by you?" he asked when he stopped close to her. She now regretted that she was standing in the middle of the room, not a wall or a piece of furniture to uphold her. "You will have to pay for your bravery" he continued, stepping behind her, almost touching her neck.

She gave in.

She moved a bit to feel his fingers on her skin - it was unbearably hot and the greatest relief at the same time. She sighed and heard his quiet chuckle close to her left ear.

She sighed - and the next moment the feeling stopped. It was painful, but Elijah commented immediately.

"No way, Katerina," he whispered, "I didn't allow you to take what you want, I told you need to ask didn't I?"

"Please, Elijah, don't be cruel, I need you, I want you, I asked you..." She heard his disapproving growl, and her voice became almost hysterical. "Please, I ask you to touch me!"

"Let me think," he said moving away. "Is that really the best for both of us?

"Of course it is!" she protested turning to him. "You are playing rude! You told me to ask, I asked, now it's your turn."

"I didn't promise anything" he stated. He tried to stay calm, but again, his eyes betrayed him. She couldn't decide if he let her know about his real feelings this way or he only lost control, too, but it didn't matter anymore.

"Then I don't care." She was hurt. It was an unforeseen turn of the events, and she thought of packing and moving out, but first, she wanted to win this eye duel against him.

He stepped closer again.

'O-oh,' she thought. Her anger fled away in a moment and her previous longing returned.

"I don't believe you" he smirked.

She couldn't resist anymore. She grabbed him and pulled him closer to steal a kiss, but by the moment they lips met, he was the one holding her passionately in his arms.

It felt so good. It felt like never before, like every step and mistake she made in her life were leading her here... leading her home.

She couldn't guess how much time passed while their lips were stuck to each other. Her mind barely registered the facts that they were moving, or when Elijah's hand released her arms and was now on her hips, slipping slowly under her shirt... The only thing she was aware of was the greatest sensation she had ever felt, and which was in the meantime only a promise of something better.

Her own hands was also discovering Elijah's body more and more freely. Caressing his neck, she ran a hand through his hair. Elijah liked it, she felt as his kiss deepened and became more willful for a moment. Only when she begin to undress him, Elijah was holding her again tightly in her arms.

"Where do you want?" he asked. Immediately, Katherine couldn't choose.

"You decide, I trust you."

"Are you sure?" he mocked her. Katherine didn't want to wonder about these kind of stuffs now, neither had she the time for it. "Do you want to hear the plan? First, I will have you right here on the couch."

Katherine listened as if she was compelled. Even the way he listed this was exciting enough, but his voice... she loved his voice.

"Then..."

"Just do it!" she screamed as this wasting of time was enhancing her desire but patience was never a thing she was famous about. Quite the contrary.

"Well then, we'll see" he answered. They found themselves on the couch in a heartbeat, naked. Katherine thirsted for Elijah's kisses on every inch of her body, and with tormenting slowness, but she got them. By now, she didn't needed to hurry any more: the feeling that their skins touched was surpassing everything, her vampire senses even heightened it; also in Elijah's case, that was clear. He didn't hold back at all, and unlike the trend what Katherine was getting used to nowadays, he was not a patient and careful lover. He was a dominant male, who knew exactly what he wanted, and while no one before made her feel so good, Katherine knew she had to grew up to his expectations, too.

The problem was that she could barely move because of the pleasure. Elijah had already - slowly - discovered every part of her body with his mouth and his hands. Katherine didn't even know that her spine is _sooo_ sensible, but as Elijah stroked there a few times, she believed she was going to reach her climax.

Then, she felt two of Elijah's fingers slipping into her and she knew the end is still far away.

"More, please, deeper" she sighed, but he shut her mouth with a kiss.

"No talking" he said. She grunted as his fingers slipped out, she felt empty, but he cured this state fast enough. She felt her climax is close so she looked at Elijah to check whether he felt the same. Much to her surprise, his face was changed, the veins under his eyes appeared, and he turned her head to the side.

She was frightened because no one before dared to bite him, and she hold back her breath when his fangs touched her skin.

It was so intense. She only felt a subtle scratch, and then, her blood boiled up. She now understood why blood-sharing was a personal thing, it was so much different from giving it to a human.

However, it didn't last long, he only sucked her blood until they both finished. He got up from her, but he almost fell to the ground next to the couch.

"This couch is too small, I will make a complaint!" he muttered angrily.

She was watching him silently, as if she had never seen him before. She felt different. She felt used, but also delighted by this fact. She was waiting for him to take notice of her, but he was laying on the ground staring at the ceiling. She decided to join him - she already missed his closeness. When he felt her besides him, he talked:

"I presume our next encounter will be here on the floor... then maybe the kitchen, the bathroom, the table... if we are tough enough, we should try in the window at sunrise... it's really beautiful, I can tell you!"

Katherine laughed, but the next moment she was on him, kissing him, melting into him.

* * *

_**Hi everyone, first, I want to thank you for the reviews, I'm so glad for every word you wrote to me! Keep this good habit! :)**_

_**I hope you like this chapter also, well, I liked it when I imagined in my head, and I tried to write it well enough to you. I hope I did, but my english is still not the best. Feel free to review how I succeeded.**_

_**Anyway, in this point, we are finished with half of this story. **__**Thanks for reading, xoxo ;)**_

_**SV**_


	7. or you can push it away

Elijah

_...or you can push it away..._

After twenty minutes of turning in the bed, Elijah decided to get up. The night was busy, the last scene was even fantastic, and then, when they finally arrived at the bedroom, Katerina fell asleep in a second.

Somewhere deep inside, he understood her. He was exhausted, too, after this much and satisfying physical activity, and considering their ages, Katerina must have been twice as tired. Still, despite what his body felt, his mind couldn't rest. Too much thought were whirling in his head, things about love, loyalty, aims and success. He felt crazy to feel this many things only because spending one single night with a woman he loved so many years ago. So many shit happened since then... and it seemed either he choose his family or Katerina, he would lose the other. Because he needed to make a choice, that was the only thing obvious.

Would Katerina really be better than his siblings? Comparing them, he had to admit that so much dirt stuck to their hands - all of theirs -, that even him, he may have lost his rationality somewhere on the road.

Now he felt that the life with Katerina would be so much easier. During the last months, he completely changed. He was not the caring older brother, he was just a man all alone, feeling the rest of the world is a bit beneath him. He liked feeling superior. He _was_ superior.

Katerina knew it well and she accepted it on her own sassy way.

Did he need it? Caring about someone else again. And technically, he didn't know Katerina that well, I mean, he didn't have a clue how to live with her. Would it be difficult? Sure. Did he really want it? He was not that sure anymore. Was Katerina really that exceptional that worth trying? She was rather a troubled one than really exceptional. Or not? He got her as easily as anything, anyone, any time.

He felt being on fire during the night and he had an urge to leave now. He put his clothes on fast and left the hotel in a great hurry.

-x-x-

He headed to a small town in the outskirts. He tried to ignore the sarcastic fact that he was exactly in the same situation than months ago. He stopped in the local pub fr a drink.

During that thousand years he had lived, he could always stay cool-headed and think over everything before making a decision. Now his mind was a total mess, and he didn't even find where to start the analysis.

Well, he spent the last months mostly with chasing Katerina; in a romantic way this time. He was now calm enough to notice that the thrill of the hunt was gone for good, so that was not involved in the question. He knew some things about Katerina and her life - well, it rolled around hiding from his brother. He had to admit that the only part of her life he knew was the best, her free time, her pleasures... and everything else was a well-hidden secret.

At least his siblings always shared every details with him, even if that made his life harder or simply annoyed him.

Another embarrassing fact to face: he knew nothing about them these days. Were they still at Mystic Falls at all?

He asked a bottle of vodka, to drink for every mistake he committed after leaving that damned town. The first pull was to process that he was not that well-informed anymore.

The second, smaller sip was for not knowing where to go next. He didn't plan to return to New York, where he was available. He drank another for admitting he was lost when it came to hiding. Last time he was on the run from Klaus, he had several powerful witches to clean up after him. At this moment he had only a bottle of vodka, the clothes on him and his useless vampiric powers. Plus, his cellphone, which he turned off the evening.

Maybe there he should begin. He asked for the bartender to give him another bottle, then he sat down in a dark corner. He planned to enjoy the company of only the one and a half bottle of pure vodka - it should be enough for his sins, he thought, - but he knew better. To take in this much alcohol, he needed some blood, so he called for a girl - with pretty brown hair, which reminded him of Katerina. She must be disappointed to wake up alone. At least she left him a message in reverse situation, but him... The vodka lessened rapidly. He drained some blood from the brunette, then let her go. Now he really had everything to reckon with his life.

His cellphone was full of ignored calls and unread messages. He went to the first message, and he started to read them all scrupulously, one after the other.

It was dull. Rebekah remained the same with all those ramblings, but after finishing his first bottle, something near his heart was moving. He felt himself a bad brother for letting his little sister down, she obviously needed him to lead her on the bumpy road of pretending to be human.

Klaus made him angry, but this was not the usual tired rage he felt, it was a nostalgic, oh-he-never-changes feeling.

Indeed, he changed. He got girlfriend issues and was slowly learning what jealousy meant. He chuckled on every hidden word which referred to Caroline.

However, he started to miss his two other brothers, too. Finn was dead, also by his fault. Or not? Elijah felt he was not capable of deciding such a difficult question anymore, and clearly not because of the vodka. It was a dark story, involving his absence, people over whom he never had control and the long-time wish of Finn for death.

Kol was another story, and he remembered, he ignored the only call which he saw coming from him. Maybe it was something important. Kol was everything but family centric, so probably he didn't call him only for getting sure of his well-being.

Another, long drink for Kol, and their too many times ruined relationship during the centuries. He thought of calling him instead of reading every silly texts - he would enjoy a night (day) out like this -, but these texts reminded him of old family times, so he continued.

The first thing what snatched him out of this close-to-happy state was the mention of a new case. They didn't write any specific details,but it involved all the gang in Mystic Falls, and also divided his siblings again. He pulled another while reading these messages fast, and noticing his bottles became painfully empty, he jumped to get one more - or to speed back to Mystic Falls, he didn't really know - but his senses said another way. The world was spinning around him - he was not such drunk since... he couldn't even remember.

Anyway, if he had no other choice than staying, he ordered another bottle.

He laughed at himself. His siblings are in trouble again and not only he's too far away from them to help, he's not capable of getting there because _he's way too drunk to stay on foot. _It was hilarious and pathetic at the same time, knowing himself, but again, a mistake - a great one - which deserved some vodka.

Switching through the remaining texts, there was no more ranting about the unsuccessful friendship with Matt Donovan by Rebekah, but more about how much she hated Elena Gilbert for getting everything Rebekah wanted for herself. Elena was another person he failed, but she was the only one that may forgive him and accept his reasons without further explanation.

This way, the chain was connected back to Katerina, who looked the same, but was so much different... Was he in love with her, he asked himself again, but the answer was swollen in the fog even more than before. Did he like Katerina for who she was? Or did he fancy her only for his memories and her pretty face? Because... well, he felt something for Elena, too, who wore the same face, not to mention the Original doppelganger - _God, how much time passed since he last thought to her! _Was he into Katerina only because of her being that? Was that his fate, to be in love with the current doppelganger? If so, he could as well blame his mother for it, since she must have been the one who cursed him.

_Yeah, it's a curse_, he decided, so he returned to his cell. He found the last message with a relieved sigh. It came last night, while he was already... well, he was busy, so he hadn't even had the chance to notice it. It was from Klaus.

_"I need you to come home. I'm prisoned in the Gilbert house. They are gonna kill me, I send you their whereabouts, take care of them. They already killed Kol."_

He sounded angry and serious. At first, Elijah didn't even believe the content. Short and shocking... He became sober in a heartbeat.

At first, it was still senseless, but then, his mind slowly put the pieces together. They had something to work on, maybe an enemy, and this divided them so much that his immortal little brother was the one unlucky who got killed. Why him? And how?

Well, he knew the only possible answer for the latter and he had some guess about the first too, since Kol had always been the one who stood against them, against everyone, the whole world, without shame or fear...

Still, why? What could be so bad he had done to reach such a drastic destiny?

Run out of messages, he checked his voicemail. He tried to calm himself that maybe it's not even true, only Klaus was tricking to call him home... Only one single call was recorded on his phone, but it was the one he sought after - a call from Kol.

_"Hi, Elijah, this is me, Kol, as you must have seen since you ignored me again for the hundredth time. I get it, why you don't want to hear from me, but believe me, this is important even for you now. Call me, when you finally listened this message._

_This is not about some stupid debate which you are so bored and me too, it's really important and I think you are the only one that can stop them, I'm not enough. I need you, Elijah. They went completely insane, Rebekah and Klaus, and everyone in Mystic Falls. They want to raise this Silas thing. Have you ever heard about him? I'm sure you have. You know about everything. So, he's dangerous, but they don't believe me that he will destroy all of us and our world too. I don't want this world to be destroyed because I like it the way it is and I know so do you – and yeah, I admit it only to you that I'm afraid of him 'cause he's stronger than all of us would be together._

_I need your help to stop this._

_I'm already on the case, so don't worry too much, you don't need more wrinkles, but I don't know if I can succeed. I am not good at saving the world, it's you. The thing is that I know what they need to do the ritual. They have everything in separate places: the sword of a Hunter of the Five, a Bennett witch, who you already know and a Hunter of the Five in full bloom, because they are back, and it's Jeremy Gilbert, and since they are all helping him to complete his mark, he is almost ready. The thing is that they don't care about Silas, but they need to wake him to get a cure for vampirism. It's supposed to be for Silas, but they want it to either Klaus or Elena Gilbert, or themself, I don't now and I don't care since I will prevent it any way I can think of. Maybe my methods aren't the best, but I must try, Elijah, even if I die trying. I have the white oak stake all the time with me, but they are after me. I don't want you to save my ass again, but you are the only one that I can trust, and I also want you to know that I tried._

_I tried, Elijah, but I can't know how it ends, so I want to tell you how much I always appreciated that you'd been standing by me. You were always the best brother possible while I was the worst. I'd really like to say that now I'm doing this to fix some of my past faults, but you'd still know it's not true and I'm still the selfish jerk I've always been._

_So, anyway, I told you what I wanted, but I'm not that selfish this time. I don't want you to help – well, I want, but I won't ask. Do as you wish, I take all the responsibilities. Enjoy your freedom, you deserved it. And call me maybe, like they sing it in that silly song, when you're missing me. Bye!"_

-x-x-

After consuming his third bottle of vodka and sitting unaware of the world around him for half an hour, he already knew what he needed to do. _What he should have done weeks, but at least days ago. _Confusion was exiled of his mind, everything became clear as glass. _A glass of vodka._ He knew now where he belonged and what to do. _Kol knew what I should do. _He was in the wrong place with the wrong person for months, but now he had something to distract his thoughts.

He planned to go back to Katerina, because he suspected she was involved in the same business, and through her, he could get the role which fit him the most - the real leader in the backstage.

Getting himself out of the town, he tried to push out of his mind his regrets over his faults - because regret was way too less than the price he now should pay.

* * *

**_Hi again, I was off the line for some time - blame on my studies, 'cause it's exam time now, which also means for me an increased time spent in work instead of courses. So, I took some rest after reaching the half of the story, but now I'm back on full gas with this chapter. I know there is not much action in it, but I wanted to show what's in Elijah's head. If you are still interested and haven't been there yet, I wrote another story linked to this chapter about Kol&Elijah. Anyway, thanks for reading, and also for the reviews - I love you all! - and give me some inspiration (or kick in the ass) to sit down and write by leaving a sign if you want to know where the story develops. I know, it's kind of blackmailing, but I'm a bad girl with no shame ;)_**

**_SV_**


	8. but you may still depend

Katherine

_...but you may still depend..._

Katherine haven't ever slept this well in her entire existence. Somehow, she felt safe - well, this was not a question why; naturally because the safest person on earth (of the history) was sleeping on her side. She wished she could feel the warmth of his body, but of course it was impossible since he was a vampire without body heat.

She reached out to touch him, but all she found was his empty place. Where did he go? Why? She felt anger rising in her stomach. Was she really that worthless that she got dropped even by Elijah?

She rather fell asleep again, by anger.

-x-x-

The next time she woke up, it was already dark outside. She slept through the day - a thing which she couldn't ever afford to do.

Her body was numb, so she slowly got up and stretched herself. She felt disappointed remembering that she was alone, but the next moment, she noticed Elijah sitting in an armchair, perfect as always.

"Finally, I thought you will never come back to life" he laughed. It took a few moment to realise that he was really here, in the same room as her. Maybe that he left was only a nightmare, her deepest fear.

"Crap. When did you get up? Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.

"You were so tired," he stated "and really sweet asleep," he added with a flirty smile.

"Um, thanks, I wanna take it as a compliment."

"Good. I brought you breakfast, but it might become cold," he said, showing a thermos. "Or maybe not, since it should keep the temperature, but nowadays things don't always work as promised."

She was grateful. All she wished for was a good meal, now she didn't even need to leave the room for it. Elijah really was the sweetest person ever on Earth.

She cut short the eulogy about him in her head before saying anything out loud. Maybe he left only to bring her this 'morning' surprise.

"I'm so glad you're here" she said while offering him the thermos. He refused, saying he had already fed.

"Why do you think I would leave you?" His tone was a bit worried.

"Dunno; nor do I know why everyone else keep leaving me..." she joked, but it felt bitter inside. In fact, she never got dropped, because she was always the one who left, without a word. He smiled.

"I think I look for something to wear," she suggested, but he pulled her closer.

"I like you this way" he said before kissing her deeply.

It felt so good; again, like arriving home.

"I think I want to talk to you" he began. She tried to pretend she was self-confident, but she was afraid it was to be a break-up speech.

"Well, variety is always good in a relationship, so let's talk now."

"I think we both enjoyed last night."

"As for me, yes. Maybe you're gonna get a repeat."

"Perfect."

"But not tonight, I can't sleep through every days. You know, I have life other than you,"she stated. Yes, it was the best hing ever happened to her, but he didn't need his ego to grow stronger.

"Well, then another time."

"OK."

After a bit of silence, he continued.

"Maybe we can spent together some quality time until then," he offered. "I know I told you I only wanted entertainment, but... I found that every second spent in your company is pure pleasure, so I would like to take a bigger part in your life."

She was stunned. Did he just said...? No way. It sounded like a real relationship.

"You haven't even seen me in business. I'm boring, you know, and I can't let you bother me with sex in every minute."

Well, it sounded cool in her head, but hearing on her voice, feeling her mouth forming these words... it was lame. She was braver than backing off after such an offer, and his smirk betrayed that he thought the same.

"Well, maybe I can..." she started, but he shut her up with another kiss.

"I can handle it."

"Then, why not? First, I get dressed, then I make a phone call."

She was a bit confused. She was up to fill him in on her chase after the cure, which served her only as money, while it was also able to turn others' lives better. He must think her selfish, but she was, so there was nothing to hide - he had already known it.

The question was if he was willing to help her.

-x-x-

"Hayley? This is Katherine" she told, when they sat in the dining room. She put her phone on speaker mode, it was laying on the middle of the table. He listened carefully.

"I know. What do you want? I'm kind of out of the business," the girl answered.

"I just wanted to ask if you were alright. Did you get what you wanted?"

_Yes,_ it was _hypocrisy,_ on a high level.

"Sort of. My parents are dead."

"Oh. Condolences. Did you visit their graves?"

"No."

"Will you go?"

"They have no graves, that's why I wasn't there," she answered, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. Do you need anything?"

"Yes, maybe a bite in your shoulder since no other vampire is available to kill. I'm sort of revengeful now."

"Funny. If you need ideas, I can help you out. I'm pretty good in revenge, but call me after you abandoned the idea of murdering me."

She pushed off the call. Elijah seemed to be full of questions, so she started to explain.

"She is a werewolf, who I met accidentally. It turned out that we have some... friends in common, I want to say, enemies, more exactly, Klaus. She helped his hybrids to break the sirebonds."

"Valuable idea, did she succeed?"

"Yes."

"What a nice girl," he praised her, and Katherine felt jealous.

"She did it on purpose, she wanted to find her parents since she never knew them, but they seem to be dead. She was my link to the Mystic Falls guys, who are after a mysterious cure of vampirism."

"It's not that mysterious, I've heard about it" he cut in.

She rolled her eyes. "Is there anything you have never heard about?"

"I can't know," he laughed and shrugged, "since I've never heard about it, but please, keep on your story."

"They want it for Elena Gilbert, who I supposed you've heard to turn."

He nodded, and she was relieved not to be the one who brought him the _sad_ news.

"I want it for myself." She waited for his reaction, but he remained neutral, waiting for further explanation. "I want it to pay for my freedom by giving it to Klaus."

"Excellent plan, I'm sure he won't rip your heart out of its place at the moment he sees you. Probably he will make you suffer for a long time before ending your life, so you will have enough time to persuade him about setting you free."

"I don't like when you're cynical. But I have to admit that my intentions were not that pure when we met in New York," she confessed. He deserved the truth.

"I presume you wanted me to make the deal."

"Yes. I shouldn't use you." _'It's an apology, isn't it?' _she thought.

"But you still wish that" he cleared.

"I wish, but I won't ask." She hoped chosing her words carefully would make a difference, who knows, maybe he offers it by himself.

"I told you I would be glad to be totally involved in your life. I will consider what's the best option for us now..."

She couldn't pay attention anymore. He said _us, _and that magical word made her stomach jump.

-x-x-

Since Elijah joined her, things became faster. She was now wandering around on a remote island, where the only human beings were some weird local, the Bennett witch and Professor Creepy, as everyone kept calling him behind his back and who was leading the Mystic Falls group toward the grand final. Well, maybe the two strange hunters were also humans, but watching them, she preferred to count them as supernaturally dangerous creatures.

The cure was hidden in the perfect scene: a cave. She followed invisibly the ones who could make it till the end, and by her chance, the next one descending was her lookalike. Katherine was a real opportunist, so she chose the old trick, and took Elena's role. _God, how much she loved to punch in her face!_

She was there, standing steps away from her freedom; the witch and young Gilbert were the only barriers in between.

She acted by instincts, and her instincts shouted her '_Kill them all!' _The witch was already dying, so she concentrated on the boy.

A few moments later, there were no more 'almost'. She got what she wanted. _She won._

Now the rest was on Elijah's shoulders, all she had to do was to trust him.

* * *

**_Hey, that was fast, wasn't it? Thanks for the kind reviews, I'm reading them and you make me really happy. I saw some of you were disappointed by Elijah leaving Katherine, but hey, he went back now and who knows - except from me - what happens next? Anyway, thanks again for reading, and keep your good habit of leaving reviews ;)_**

**_SV_**


	9. you can let them think you fell

Elijah

_...you can let them think you fell..._

She opened the door quietly and sneaked in to the darkened room. They agreed to meet in a nearby town, just in case Elijah needed to help her out of the given problem.

Of course, she got off easily - at least he hoped so, since she didn't call him. He was not sure if she would anyway, she was very independent, happens anything.

He saw her looking around, searching him before making any moves from the door. She was careful, but she didn't seem to hide anything precious. He hoped it was thank to her acting abilities, not because she had _nothing_ precious.

When they found the eye-contact, he asked her silently if she succeeded and she grinned and nodded. They left separately, in half an hour, heading to their final meeting point.

-x-x-

This time Elijah arrived later to their hotel room. He slowly approached Katerina from behind and wrapped her in is arms. She must noticed him earlier, because she leaned in without hesitation.

"I suppose everything went as planned," he told.

"Sort of, I took care of everything. It wasn't hard at all, they were unsuspicious."

"What about now? How did they react?"

"I don't know, I didn't wait for them to see. I thought you wouldn't like me to get caught."

"You suggest that they don't know you were the one there" he drew the conclusion.

"Did I say that? They know it was me, but I took care of it!" She sounded annoyed, but why? Was she hiding anything?

"I think I won't get a straight answer regarding the details," he said, "so I won't ask, but I _am_ curious" he hinted.

"Be then," she shrugged. He felt when her body stiffened merely for a moment. It was gone so fast that if he had believed in coincidences, he would have thought he only imagined it. However, his instincts whispered it was important, but shouldn't be mentioned.

To distract her - well, both of them, - he kissed her.

"For our first mutual success" he told smiling.

"Aren't we good together?" she joked. She seemed more relaxed now, so he dared to ask:

"So, where is the cure now? May I see it?"

"Don't you believe me?" she teased.

"Just curious, I have never actually seen it," he explained.

"It's in a safe place," she smiled before leading his hands to her breasts. He laughed. Seriously, couldn't she find a better place? This was just so... childish? ...punk? ...strumpet? He couldn't choose the perfect word to describe it. Putting something precious into the bras was not usual in the society in his opinion, only among outsiders. Were her morals this low?

"But the original package is here," she gave him an ancient looking box.

"Show me the cure," he asked and started to undress her, but she jumped back.

"Hey, pervy, I'm shy!" she shouted, but her eyes laughed. Still, when he tried to catch her, she escaped - clearly toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Looking for a safer place now that you know this one."

"Why don't you leave it here where we can reach anytime?"

She shook her head disbelieving and disappeared. He got the message: _I don't trust you so much_. He needed to find another way to put his hand on the cure.

-x-x-

It was a bit sad. He gave her everything she could ever wish, still, after all, it took her _hours_ to hide something from her _partner,_ what they got _together,_ by the way. She was clearly paranoid, and Elijah got really angry at her. Yes, he had a secret plan which he didn't and wasn't going to tell her. That's why he made everything the way he did usually, he was caring, he was in love, she got _everything_. Wasn't that enough for her to trust him? He was positive about he gave her no reason to doubt him.

Still, she had her doubts, just because she always had.

Where was she, he wondered. Hours later, she danced in their room. She was in a crazy good mood - clearly because she thought she outsmarted him, but it was only a battle, not the war.

"Welcome back, Katerina, I see you enjoyed your time out," he commented.

"Yes, see!" she opened the ancient box and pushed it toward him. "I made some fake, they look exactly like _The _Cure!"

He saw three big red pills - so that's how it looks like, that's what he should look for, he thought.

"And the original?"

"Don't worry, I took care of it," she reassured him, but she didn't know it was the last thing he wanted to hear. If Elijah was involved in a business, he preferred to be well-informed. He was a natural-born leader, so the sentence '_I took care of it', _meaning '_behind your back'_ made him seeing red.

Now he needed patience, and he had to swallow that Katerina would never say a word about certain things.

"I was away for so long because I had the idea to make some lookalike. Good idea, don't you think?" He nodded. "So I made three. I will keep one here, hidden around us, but leave the other two somewhere else, maybe they find it. I'm dying to see Elena's face, when she takes one of them and realise it didn't work!" she laughed.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"You can't be serious! I hate her, accept it, I won't let you play Dr. Phil."

"Sorry. By the way, I like this idea. At first, I feared that you were going to give them to Klaus - he would never buy this trick."

"I know, and I wish them to get a fake before we announce them I have the real. It rises the value, you know."

He admired how her mind worked on such a complicated way, but she seemed to work through herself on every possibilities as she continued to detail her plans. Elijah only watched her, the beautiful yet evil girl. How did they get so far? _Why has he become so nostalgic recently?_

-x-x-

He always needed to remind himself that it was only a play, their relationship could only exist in a non-existing reality. Still, while they were walking around in a shopping center because Katerina enjoyed window shopping or when they went out together for a hunt - he felt he found his place. He liked to care about someone and Katerina let him do it every day. He liked being the man who gave everything for the beloved girl and Katerina made it easy for him. He liked to walk past the streets with a woman who got all the attention, but didn't even noticed, because she was only interested in him.

He would like to believe in love, but being an Original vampire who also loved to keep everything in his hands - he simply couldn't afford it.

During a hunt, they were waiting for the right victim, he mentioned the cure again.

"So, since I didn't get to see the original cure, may I ask how did you make the fakes?"

"Of course, I may also answer," she winked. "It's made of some vervain added to thick blood. I found this doctor nearby who is into the dark business of blood doping sportsmen. He has plenty of blood bags, full of thicker blood than the average. It's a waste not to drink all, but it was the best ingredient for the fake cures. After I mixed them, I dried them in a handicraft's oven, that's how they keep their shapes."

"I see. Do you think anyone will notice tha difference?"

"Since I'm the only one who saw that, I'm not afraid. I don't know how it's supposed to work, but they won't be surprised if it burns like hell and knocks them out for a while. Turning human can be a very long and painful process, can't it?"

"Why are you hiding it from me?"

She looked confused by such a straight question. "Of course because the less people know the safer the place is," she explained the obvious.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, trying to wake up her guilt, but she was too stubborn.

"Elijah... Don't you trust _me_?" She changed her mind in the middle of the sentence and turned offensive.

"Sorry. I only thought..."

"I thought we came here to feed." Her voice was cold this time, so he changed the subject.

"Men or women? Which one do you prefer?" he asked. She felt more comfortable, her face was lighter, her eyes calmer.

"Women."

"Really? Why?"

"Because they taste good, smell better and are smaller so I can drain them easier. Have you ever fed from someone twice your size? A bit awkward."

"You have the point, even if I haven't seen many female vampires who preferred women."

"Yes, because men are easier to catch - you shine a smile toward them and they are following you everywhere. Women are harder to convince, and I have to be careful with compulsion either, because if someone sees me and my meal together, well, they are _staring_ at two women together, what is the worst thing for me. So, with women I have to be less obvious, and I don't bother hiding for a fast snack. But now you're here and I let you do the dirty work."

"Any other preferences?" he raised one eyebrow mockingly.

"A tiny, slim smoker for tonight," she ordered, "but no drugs. I want to stay sober."

"Do you like smokers too?" He was surprised.

"Yes, you too?"

"Of, the spicy, smokey taste of their blood after a cigarette... My favorites are heavy smokers, but only for dessert - draining one dead makes me a bit... you know it's strong even for me," he told her. She smiled knowingly.

"Yes, it can hit you in the head, that's why I only drink from light smokers. Anything hardcore is far away from me."

She seemed serious, and he was shocked. He needed to ask if...

"Are you saying you prefer boring, ordinary stuffs?" She nodded. "In every meaning, all your life?" She nodded again. "I hardly believe..."

In fact, he didn't believe at all.

"I only pretend, because that's the best way to get on with my life," she sighed. She sounded sad and honest, and for a minute he dreamt about her being the same girl he got to know ages ago... but right now, he had to think of her as a tool of his superior purpose which Kol defined.

And Kol was dead and dead men's words put a harder weight on the shoulders - more if they died for it.

Katerina was still alive and considering her survival skills, she would be for a while.

"I bring you a light smoker, and since I always choose loners; I'll be back in a minute."

He left and searched an alter pub, and when he found the perfect dinner, Elijah threw himself in action.

"Hey, don't you feel yourself in danger in these dark streets in the middle of the night?"

The dreamy smile froze off of the girl's face, and she seemed really frightened, but when her gaze met Elijah's, she relaxed and followed him obediently.

"You didn't make it too complicated," Katerina commented.

"Why? After a thousand years, I have run out of ideas. Have a meal without risks, and when I crash into someone interesting, I make a great hunt, but for the others... They are not challenging.

"And you prefer..."

"Great hunts, but they are rare. I'm not a newbie, there are not many things I have never tried."

"You mean while hunting, or you mean your whole life?"

"You choose," he smirked. He was really interested in what she makes out of this quote. He hoped she would have her ideas.

Their dinner was satisfying, but when he finished, Katerina didn't stop. She drained dry the poor girl.

"You always leave a trail of dead bodies after you, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, why not?" she shrugged. He didn't like the answer though, but again, they were not a real couple, so he had no right to judge her.

"What do you say if I ask you to show the fake cure in action?" he asked instead. Her face darkened - it was a dangerous topic, but he wanted to get over it.

"Why? It's only temporary poison."

"Perhaps, but since you don't let me get close to the original, I think I'm allowed to be familiar with the fake," he answered. Something for something, isn't it? She was still annoyed.

"Why can't you leave it alone? You are involved only for three days!"

"I'm careful."

"Alright. Either you test it on yourself, or bring me a vampire and I'll show you. I wonder how you find a vampire in this huge city, so..." she murmured the last words.

He smirked. "Their nest must be around homeless shelter or a hospital. From where should I bring one?"

"Disgusting. How can they live there?"

"No, I can't believe you didn't know that!" He was quite surprised.

"I didn't need. I was hiding from Klaus which also means all of his possible informer, and when I needed information, I had Pearl and her daughter to ask around. I'm the one who can't believe you are visiting any of these places!"

"Only in real need, since I had others to interrogate them, but it will do for tonight. Which one?"

She hesitated for long. "Hospital."

"With a lot of sick people?" he teased.

"I don't wanna think about it! It's only an experiment, let's get over it!"

Watching Katerina's easy mood, Elijah wanted the same: get over the business, get some joy... or maybe relax now. He had to force himself to stay in focus, he couldn't give up since he already got so far.

* * *

_**Hey, it's been a long time again, but I didn't have the energy to type all this chapter... I don't have the energy for anything in this shitty hot weather. Just for you know, I'm planning to update again in 24 hours, since after that I'm going to go on holiday. Please, surprise me with some reviews ;)**_

_**SV**_

_**PS: It seems typing went slower than planned, so update is delayed until Sunday. Thanks for ypur patiance, and I hope you enjoy the story - let me know!**_

_**SV**_


End file.
